Blackened Rainbow
by xNychanx
Summary: A short story revolving around Sakura who befriends a special girl named Sachiiko. Hell Correspondence does come in handy.    Warning- this may HINT at shoujo-ai, nothing graphic or blunt, however it may offend some people.
1. Chapter 1

Blackened Rainbow

(This is just a small fanfiction for Jigoku Shoujo Enma Ai, I wrote a scene for it involving characters from my own imagination, any names that are similar to real persons living or dead is purely done by coincidence. This story was written at the 'wee' hours of the morning, any typos or errors please forgive and simply tell me about them and I will fix them.)

In a small remote area where not much but academics, neighborly respect, and popularity matters, resides a small home. The home doesn't say much for it is humble. The windows are a plain square; there are two, all of which have a looming curtain watching those who pass. The door is a simple door. It bears no welcome to visitors nor does it serve a purpose to deter them. The beige of the home neither clashes nor does it accentuate the burgundy of the lurking curtains. The grass isn't as humble as the home, it screams to the neighbors of its color. As proud as the grass is, it looks lonely.

The Hanami family live here in this small, humble home. This family is made up of one daughter, one very beautiful mother, and one hardworking father. They all are seated around the dining table all eating. There is no talking amongst the three, because there is nothing anybody wants to say. Hanami Sakura places the white porcelain bowl down delicately. The bowl is half full of white rice.

"Thank you for breakfast, mother." She bows as expected to her mother and walks to the door, picking up her school bag and slipping her feet into the black leather shoes.

"I can drive you, dear." The woman named Setsuko stares at her daughter's back. Setsuko stops, her hand pressed to the door, it felt cold. It was then that she put on her sweater. She looks at her mother in awe of her mother's beauty. If it wasn't the long jet black hair that surprised her, it was the massive amount of makeup her mother felt the need to put on her face.

"No, thank you mother." She says mother with a hint of resentment, it makes her father cough, warning her of her tone. Sakura cushions her unintentional tone with a half-smile. "My volleyball coach thinks I've gained a bit lately. She says I should walk more." The meek girl says in her sweetest tone. Her father seems more pleased. Her eyes gaze to her father, a plain man with mousy brown hair and dense glasses. Her father's looks do not surprise her for she sees the same thing in the mirror every day.

Finally, she turns to the door and opens it, furrowing her thick, brown eyebrows a bit as she sees a sight that will almost always surprise her. To see such pure, white snow falling was something that brought her one of those rare giddy feelings. It breaks her monotonous face and forces her plain skin to flush a sweet shade of pink.

Snow peppers the neighborhood delicately after a long, feathery flight in the air. The humble door makes a humble sound as it closes behind her. She continues down the short walk way before making her way from her yard and onto the sidewalk. She takes the same route as she always takes, gazing at the snow. The snow fascinated her, it was so simple but so beautiful, unlike her. Her deep, brown eyes wander to the ground; her smile turns into a frown as she observes what happens to the snow when it hits the asphalt of the road. It becomes soiled with the dirt that is build upon on the road made by humans.

She zones so much these days her boring life forcing her into a world of wonder and happiness. One wouldn't see her world by looking at her, one would think she was enthralled in a melancholic world and devoured by teen angst. No, she was perfectly happy with her life, but she was also very bored of it. Turning her attention from the slush on the road she imagines the tiny flakes of snow as small bunnies floating around the atmosphere and kissing her cheek when they graze her skin. She becomes enthralled in her own imagination, a mechanism to banish the dull lifestyle to which she had become accustomed.

In all the stillness and fuzzy imagination she was unaware of her surroundings. A car was speeding up rapidly, blasting the sounds of the latest punk rock band Canzerrr. Her foot hits the asphalt of the road as she rapidly followed a snow flake, playing a game with herself, trying to catch the biggest of snowflakes before they fell.

"HEY!" Was all she heard before her body was tackled to the side, a flash of red sped by her rapidly.

"JERK!"

That word did not come from her mouth, but rather sounded from the body that had tackled her to the ground. She shivers a bit, her bag lay beside of her, tightly sealed not releasing her homework. Her head stiffly turns to the body and tilts up. Her eyes observe a female body, dressed in a uniform of blue and black. The pleated skirt is long, reaching to the ankles; the tie is a dark green color. This uniform is similar to her own uniform, the only difference being that a pin was placed on the aero collar, a pink bow pin with a heart in the middle. The girl is her age and her hair is blond, unusually so. The girl's brown eyes are lighter than Sakura's, sparkling almost.

"Are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Sachiko Umani is my name." She smiles, the girl is walking with Sakura to the same school.

"Umani Sachiko…." Sakura repeats, having heard that name somewhere before, she can't quite remember where she had heard of this person, but she's heard of her from somewhere.

Sensing that Sakura was pondering where she may have heard her name before, Sachiko smiles, "I'm on the honors list a lot." She adds simple.

"Honors? You'd have to have gone to Suchawi High before to get something like that." Sakura says in disbelief.

"My, you are rude." Sachiko giggles a bit, "I've been going to this school as long as you have, I've just been home schooled."

"How am I rude?" Sakura tilts her head.

"You haven't even given me your name in return." The blond girl huffs and attempts to imitate the plain girl's sullen expression. "I saved your life, the least you could do is give me your name."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She trips a bit almost as if punishing herself for forgetting such a simple thing. "My name, is Hanami Sakura!"

"Sakura huh?" She stares in disbelief, stopping the other girl before she leans in her face close to hers, closely observing her.

"What?" Sakura raises her brow, her lips pursing as she blushes, not quite enjoying her personal bubble being violated.

"Sakura as in….Sakura blossoms? Why would you be named that? You have brown hair and such plain features…and your hair is so limp, it's not fluffy and cute at all. You look so serious and…" She stands up and begins to walk again. "Well…you don't look like a Sakura…I'm going to call you Hana." She smiles in a matter-of-fact way.

Is Sakura surprised to hear that she isn't as beautiful as her name was meant to be? No. Not at all.

"Fine."

"What will you call me?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm calling you Hana…what will you call me? All friends have cool and cute names for each other. Right?"

"Friends?" Given that she's always been a loner, she's not warmed to such an idea as having a 'friend', "Oh...Um….Sachi?" It wasn't original, but then again, neither was Hana.

"Yay! Sachi is happy you are her friend now!" She giggles happily, "I've never had a friend before, Hana!"

Sakura watches as the girl passes her. She doesn't believe that such a bubbly, pushy girl doesn't have any friends. She fit the description of a popular girl to the T. Then again, who was she to judge? She pretended snowflakes were bunnies.

Time slowly passed, but Sakura was happy with the almost stationery line. Each day was no longer monotonous thanks to Sachiko, she who lived up to her name. Each day became a puzzle for Sakura; she was worried over these feelings. She never had a friend either, but she knew from movies that this wasn't the feeling of friendship.

A slumber party was suggested by her mother and welcomed by the same woman. Setsuko worked in the kitchen that day to make cookies and it was apparent as the girls walked in. The smell of chocolate bombarded both of their nostrils, sweets were something long forgotten in the Hanami household.


	3. Chapter 3

3

(AN: In this chapter and forward I'm switching the story to the perspective of Sakura )

Regular visits with Sachi became normal for me and it was in this usual regularity that I became infatuated with my own surprise. What had brought forth such a surprise in me you ask? How was it that someone like me was overcome with emotion? It was simple, the death of my Sachi.

It was a regular school day and the sun was shining its big, goofy smile as a sweet, innocent girl strode to school. The police said she had died because she stopped to pet a small kitten and provide it comfort. A driver was speeding through, ignoring the traffic signs posted blatantly and ESPECIALLY for his kind. I had been sick with the flu that day so I was unable to rescue her just as she had done for me. The little kitten that she pitied died too underneath the careless businessman's car. My parents expressed delight that I had not been able to see it, they were so happy of my change in personality that they were worried how I'd be affected. In truth, it was affecting me more to just imagine her death. In my mind her body was mangled, hugging to the kitten, their corpses fusing together in a bloody disarray of pure gore. I wanted to see my Sachi for the last time, I really did, but I couldn't I knew she wouldn't be the Sachi I remembered. I sat there holding a pink slip of paper written very neatly by Sachi herself. It smelled just like her. The note read

_I have a big surprise for you, Hana! Come to our Haven to see it _

_Love, Sachi_

I pressed the feminine piece of paper to my lips and sat more still than I ever could have. _I will always love you, Sachi._ They cremated her that night as the parents did not want a pity party for the price of their pain. I stood very slowly and walked to my computer. The night was perfect, no, this night was perfect. When had I heard of this website? Hell Correspondence? I simply read a forum about it, so many had seemed to make a pact with this Hell Girl and so many had obtained their revenge.

Everyone knew this careless businessman. His name was Kenichi Kamura, a wealthy businessman who not only ran over precious people, but ran over precious animals in his boughts of phone conversation. I'd been waiting for the appropriate time and it was now that I entered the link for Hell Correspondence. I saw a quick flame before a page of black appeared with a small white box. I knew it was now or never. With all the courage in my plain existence I reached forward and typed quickly the name Kenichi Kamura. This Hell Girl had to accept my request, this man was a backwards corporate snake that took pleasure in other peoples' pain. He cared for nobody but himself. The proof of that was my Sachi, she was dead and HE was alive. I sat and shook, all I could think of was something I overheard my mother and father talking about while they thought I was sleeping. My father was an underling of this businessman now; he gave him doughnuts, water, coffee, and other things to demean my father's pride. He had overheard Kenichi laughing with his fellow suits about how he had paid off witnesses of his carelessness for their silence. This resulted in insult to injury. Sachiko's parents not only were forced to watch their daughter's killer walk off Scott-free, but actually OWED the crooked man money to fix his dented fender. Why? Because the court ruled that it was the girl's fault for not looking both ways and paying close attention to traffic. I was snapped from my frustrated reverie with the sound of my phone vibrating on the desk. When I flipped it open, I saw confirmation. Hell Correspondence was real…

The next day I stayed home from school only to be annoyed by footsteps when my mother laid my homework on the nightstand beside my bed. I clutch the blankets harshly and this is how she knows not to speak to me. She simply walks out, closes the door, makes a small sobbing sound and walks down stairs to start breakfast.

Time seems to stop and when I close my eyes I find myself transferred into a different place. This place was MUCH more different than my bed. There was a field of tall hay-colored grass, and before me was a large black tree with bare branches that seemed to be clawing to get to me. Below the ominous branches were people, the one that stood out the most was the smaller one. She was pretty, frighteningly so. She reminded me of those porcelain dolls my mother used to get for me as a child. Her hair was long and a lush black color, her face was white, and her eyes were large and a red-like color. They were staring at me, no….into me. She was barring into me. And it was then that I knew her, like I knew her the day Sachiko was killed by Kenichi.

"Hell girl" Was all I could say to this girl. I said it in a whisper, frightful that should I say it with any kind of audible cringe to my voice I would offend her.

"My name is Ai." She says as if she had not heard my recognition of her. Her arm lifted up and she held something. This something is black and represents a person judging by the limbs. It resembled a voodoo doll of some sort.

"It is for you…."

Sarcasm would have offended her. Wouldn't it? With a sigh I take the doll and instantly my eyes are brought to the brightly colored string around the doll's neck.

"If you truly wish for revenge." She blinked, "Simply pull on the string around the doll's neck and I will ferry the soul of your tormentor to Hell."

My fingers trail along the bottom of the string. I had the gumption to pull it and I was going to do it now. She waited for the perfect timing to interrupt me.

"However, if you choose to pull the string you enter into a covenant with me. When you die, you must pay the price. Your soul will also belong to Hell."

"A price?" I say in the most thoughtful tone I could possibly muster. Anyone who knew me knew I would give my soul up for my Sachi.

"There ALWAYS must be a price." Her voice now seems like a whisper.

Caught in a dream like state I find myself on my bed, sitting straight up. I knew this wasn't a dream for I held the doll in front of me and looked at its string. No….I wanted to see him die.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I found myself on the doorstep of Kenichi Kamura, so lucky that he was so egotistical to live in my own neighborhood. It would be natural for a narcissist like him to want to make everyone feel bad with his home, with his car, with his wife, and with his job. I held onto my knees and waited for him, mother thought I was in bed being silent, but I snuck out to have a play date with this monster.

I hear a car door slam while a man speaks on the telephone. He hangs up promptly before he reaches his lawn. It takes a while but he arrive just inches in front of his doorstep and seems surprised to see a plain girl in pajamas looking at him with a gaze of anger and pain.

"Girl, you know you're at the wrong house right? AND in your pajamas?" He crinkled his nose at me. He probably was pondering on how such a plain, ugly girl could exist. That's none of my concern right now. I pull the doll out from my pocket and look at him. I sneer and hold the doll out inches in front of my chest.

"Yes, but I'm sure you want everything of yours to be right. Money is your way of being right, isn't it? Kenichi….A girl in dog pajamas will be the least of your problems…."I know how crazy I sounded, how dazed I seemed.

"I'm calling the police!" He shouted loudly and pulled out his phone like a cowboy drawing his gun and began to dial a number but the by my devilish smirk he became frozen.

"Money and power won't help you THIS time." I hesitated before I pulled the string and realized. I didn't want to see him die. I just wanted him to die. I then moved past him and walked forward towards my home.

"For you Sachi…." I swiftly pulled the string and felt a cold electricity build up and flow through me. It's cold, like ice, but I knew that this is for Sachiko. The realization of why I did this warmed me. This was just FOR me it was for Sachiko. This was justice for her. I walked slowly and I heard him scream before he dropped the phone to the cement of his doorstep. I never looked back that day. If anyone asked me why I didn't see what would become of that careless, crude man I would simply explain to them that I had the same fate. I would soon know, it would be better for me not to know what to expect in full detail. I did know one thing.

Kenichi Kamura's soul was being ferried straight to Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I felt fine so I mustered all of my will and went to school. I avoided all news of the disappearance of Kenichi Kamura. I avoided all questions. I carried with me the last note she wrote to me and it was with this reminder I found myself at her home. It was a while of crying and apologizing before her mother allowed me to venture upstairs to their very roomy attic. We called it our Haven, Sachi and I. It was in the middle of the area that I saw an old wooden table, an old wooden chair, and an old typewriter. I walked to the typewriter and touched it, pressing the keys. This old machine looked American made. Sachiko was the only one who knew of my love for antiques and writing. She was the only one I ever let read my stories. She wanted me to become a writer. When I sat on the chair it squeaked its age and it was then that I finally looked at my chest. There was the seal of my covenant with Hell Girl imprinted on my flesh. I knew that now, I'd never get to see Sachiko ever again, but instead I would be seeing Kenichi. I leaned forward and cried on the old machine as memories of Sachi flooded through my mind.

"I will do my best…Sachi…"

The End


End file.
